Ghostlight
Appearance: Ghostlight has pale gray scales, light gray-green eyes, and a white underbelly. Her right ear is nicked, and she is missing her left ear entirely. Her left horn is missing, and her right horn is snapped in half. Ghostlight can't fly, because her wings were maimed. Her tail and her right back leg end in a stump having been torn off. Ghostlight has extremely long claws for a NightWing, which came from her father. Abilities: Ghostlight can blend into fog, mist, and smoke, but not shadows on account of her coloring. She can breathe fire, and see most possible futures, though not all. In some cases, Ghostlight is able to teleport other dragons to her.(She does not do that often, as it requires extreme concentration). Personality: Ghostlight is mysterious, and even kind of creepy. She is quiet, and not very talkative. She can get snappy and irritated if pushed too much. Backstory: Ghostlight's parents, a NightWing named Futurefighter, and an immortal IceWing NightWing hybrid named Halfface met each other while Futurefighter was hunting in the rainforest. Actually, Halfface ran through Futurefighter by accident. Halfface introduced himself, and asked Futurefighter what her name was. Unnerved to have been run through by a ghost, she reluctantly told him. For several months, they met, and eventually, Futurefighter had one egg. She brought it to the rainforest, managed to meet Halfface, and show him the egg, but was caught by a patrol of NightWing guards and taken back to the NightWing island. Ghostlight hatched soon after under her father's watchful eye, though no one could see him. Ghostlight stayed in the rainforest for a week, Halfface still guarding her. Then a patrol stumbled upon her by accident. Halfface allowed the guards to take Ghostlight back to their tribe, knowing that she would fit in better with the other NightWings if she was raised like one. The guards took Ghostlight back to the NightWing Island, and to the queen. The queen, speaking through her daughter, Greatness, ordered that the dragonet be locked in the darkest cave they could find with no light in it whatsoever. The guards managed to find cave that was near the collapsed tunnel to the treasure rooms, and locked Ghostlight in there. Little did they know, was that the week-old dragonet was a future seer, and that she could just look at a dragon and tell the possible futures that they had in store for them depending the choices they made. A few days later, the guards took her out, in chains just in case she tried to escape, of her cave, and into the council chamber. A few moments later, several more guards dragged a hissing Futurefighter into the council chamber. They had a trial, and then the guards grabbed Futurefighter and threw her into the pool of lava. After Futurefighter was dealt with, the guards dragged Ghostlight, whom they called, 'the Spawn of Hell' back to her cage. Ghostlight started shrieking the word, "Daddy!" over and over again, which drove the guards crazy to the point where they threatened to chain her jaws shut. She didn't stop, and they didn't have any chains small enough to fit her. In an effort to make her be quiet, the guards threatened to not feed her until she shut up. Ghostlight didn't care, and continued to shriek like she was possessed. Eventually, the head guard got so fed up with Ghostlight's howling that he went into her cave, grabbed the now two week old dragonet by her throat, and growled, "Another squeak out of you, and I'll break your stupid neck." Ghostlight squeaked in irritation, opened her mouth, and shrieked the word "Daddy" in his face so loud that he dropped her and ran out, crying like a one year old dragonet. Ghostlight continued to scream that one word over and over again for almost two years, until one day, she just stopped. The guards waited for it to start up again for a week, but it didn't happen. No noise came from the cave at all. It was creepy, as the guards had gotten used to it by now. They went in to check on Ghostlight and make sure she was okay. Inside the cave, Ghostlight was sitting next to the chains that they had had on her for that entire time, in a pale whitish-blue shimmering dragon's talons. The dragon looked like half of a NightWing had gotten glued to an IceWing. One half of the dragon was a darker blue while the rest was a pale blue. The guards wondered who had let the weird dragon in, but then the shimmering dragon noticed them, stood up, stepped in front of Ghostlight, and growled, baring his teeth. He said, "This is my daughter. My name is Halfface. I am an IceWing NightWing hybrid." Then Halfface disappeared. The guards realized they had just seen a ghost. Two fainted, and a third ran toward Ghostlight, grabbed her, and chained her up again, more angry than terrified. It continued like that for several months. The guards began to see that the ghost didn't want Ghostlight chained up, so they stopped doing so, but still left her in her cave, not allowing her to come out except for during council meetings, and for school hours. Otherwise, she was left alone. Ghostlight wasn't allowed to be near other NightWings most of the time, as according to the scientists and some of the guards, she was of impure blood, being part IceWing. She wasn't allowed to form any long-term relationships with other NightWings as the queen was afraid she would pass along her hybrid genes to her dragonets if she had any. To prevent that, they forbade Ghostlight from meeting any other NightWings other than her guards. Then, one day, word got out among the tribe that Ghostlight had had a vision about the next major eruption on the island. Ghostlight, now six years old, told the tribe about her vision, but no one believed her, and several told her to shut up and go back to wherever she had come from, as no other NightWings had had those powers in centuries, they thought she was making it up. At the age of seven, Ghostlight ran away from the NightWing Island. Several months later, she returned, and told the queen that the tribe would soon be ruled by another dragon. In response, several NightWings maimed her, leaving her with scars for life. The NightWings dragged her to her cave and left her there. She didn't recover for over a year. When Ghostlight was eight, the volcano erupted again. The queen died, and the NightWings swore their allegiance to the new queen, moving into the rainforest, except for Ghostlight, who stayed in her cave, now blocked off from the world. Ghostlight met with her father often, and taught herself how to teleport herself to places she had heard about. She also taught herself to teleport other things to her. At the age of nine, Ghostlight received an old scroll from Halfface. She teleported a SkyWing IceWing hybrid named Northstar to her, and gave him the scroll. She and Northstar met often, and she taught him how to use the scroll. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Disabled Characters Category:Content (VanquishedHydra4844)